


Pi(ss)ix

by ceilingpiss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Piss kink, gilf alert, happy birthday sharonie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceilingpiss/pseuds/ceilingpiss
Summary: Sharon returns home to find her fiancé at her door, and a putrid smell waving off him.
Relationships: Dot Pixis/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Pi(ss)ix

Sharon was destroyed. Returning from her scout mission alive seemed like a miracle but no one knew what happened outside the walls except the scouting legion. The distasteful looks they poked at her were enough to make her lower her head between her horse's ears in shame. Leaving your friends in danger is disgraceful, she did not blame them for hating her. But what could she do? The titan was too scary to fight.

It felt the earth span twice until she could leave the rest of the scouts who were being welcomed by children and their family. With some of the best scouts receiving most of the town's attention she escaped with no effort. Home was so close, she prayed that Annie wouldn't be there already. Looking through the window for any sight of Annie Sharon sighed in relief, it was empty. Except for the water spillage on the floor. Annie must've been in a rush and knocked it over. The door creaked open and a horrible smell found it's way to her nose. "Happy birthday kitten." Dot Pixis, her fiancé held a bouquet of roses that was clearly the source of the smell. They looked damp, Pixis must have watered them so they would stay alive longer. To Pixis' surprise Sharon began to cry.

"I'm s-sorry but it's so smelly in here I just want to be left alone and you being here giving me smelly flowers isn't helping! Please Pixy...I hate you seeing me like this." Hearing the nickname his boxers got damper. "Come on baby you can tell me anything we are getting married next week." He pulled her by the wrist and sat her in his lap on the bed. A strange wet feeling made Sharon stop crying. "Why are you wet Pixy are you getting horny seeing me cry." Sharon was furious and stood up, only to step back into the also smelly puddle, upon this newfound discovery she realized it wasn't water. But pee. Sharon was horrified, looking back at Pixis' guilt torn face made her even more angry. "WHY WOULD YOU PEE IN MY DORM? ANNIE WILL BE HERE ANY MINUTE" Sharon cried and started to pee from being unable to control her bladder due to her anger. Pixis held her and he too, began to pee from embarrassment.

The engaged couple hugged each other so tight, squeezing each others bodies in hopes of emptying out their bladders. This backfires when Sharons lungs were squeezed out by handsome Pixis' warrior muscle! Pixis stopped peeing. What did he do? Did he really kill his future wife? The person he swore his heart to? His handsome wrinkled face became even wrinklier and eyebrows knotted in agony. He transformed into a titan because of how much pain he was in. Sadly he forgot he was yet to empty his blader and ended up triple ultra titan pissing on his house. Annie could not believe her eyes.


End file.
